Internal combustion engines produce heat during operation. Vehicles include a thermal management system that controls how the heat is used and/or removed. Thermal management systems generally include a coolant that circulates through the internal combustion engine. The coolant may further circulate through other components and/or systems of the vehicle, such as an exhaust gas heat recovery system, a turbocharging system, or an exhaust gas recirculation system. The coolant absorbs heat from these various different systems as it circulates through them. The heat stored in the coolant may be used for a vehicular purpose, such as heating a passenger compartment of a vehicle, or may be removed by circulating the heated coolant through a heat exchanger to dissipate the heat into the atmosphere.